SPLENDID
by SilvieVienoy96
Summary: Karena mencintaimu seperti aku bernafas, Sulit untukku menghentikannya dan begitu sakit untuk kupaksa lupakan./ -Baekhyun [CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/MARRIAGE LIFE/MATURE CONTENT/WARNING INSIDE/ONESHOOT]


**SPLENDID**

By Silvie Vienoy

Angst , Marriage life , AU.

ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Sligh HunBaek!

My first angst project, this is YAOI and MATURE content. I warn to you if you no like this fiction, press back from this page!

.

.

.

"No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." -Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setiap manusia lahir dengan cerita yang berbeda. Terkadang diawali dengan tokoh yang sangat menarik dan terkadang dengan jalan cerita yang mencuri perhatian. Hidup bukan tentang meraih kesenangan, tapi bagaimana kita menjalani proses dari semua itu.

Masalahnya adalah, Chanyeol tak pandai memulai cerita dan cukup buruk untuk mengakhirinya. Ia memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidup, namun masih berusaha menikmatinya. Paling tidak Chanyeol tidak pernah bertingkah konyol seperti menyusupkan kepalanya dijeruji pagar, atau menjepit lidahnya dipintu kulkas.

Lima bulan merajut bahtera rumah tangga membuatnya semakin mengutuk pernikahan yang tengah dijalaninya. Ikatan sakral yang dipaksakan diatas fondasi cinta -cinta seperti menghabiskan lima ekor tuna dimusim dingin.

Seoul yang tak pernah tidur saat malam hari menjadi incaran empuk untuknya melampiaskan segala kekalutan yang menyelimuti setiap sendi tubuhnya. Berubah menjadi brengsek semalaman sudah ditekuninya sejak empat bulan belakangan. Menenggak alkohol dan membayar pelacur untuk menghabiskan semalaman suntuk. Tapi tetap saja tak berpengaruh pada hatinya, hidupnya masih begini-begini saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang 'wah' untuk diceritakannya pada rekan kerjanya ketika mereka mengadakan meeting outdoor. Ia merasa seperti harus menemukan etiket tentang ini segera.

Setiap orang ketika ia berkunjung ke bar, selalu menanyakan masalah yang sama atas perihal tersebut. Yaitu kesehatannya.

Maka Chanyeol akan menjawab "Dokterku telah meninggal sepuluh bulan yang lalu."

Bukan tak mungkin ia tahu akhir dari semua ini, ia bahkan merancangnya sampai akhir. Menemukan beberapa gejolak diselingi perang batin setiap kali ia memutuskan untuk memilih bertahan. Semua berubah sejak hari itu.

Seperti setiap malamnya Chanyeol berkunjung ke bar, ia tidak pernah berganti partner seks -tapi tidak dengan pelacur itu. Pekerjaannya adalah menjual diri, siapa yang menjamin bahwa ditubuhnya tidak terdapat penyakit kelamin?

Beberapa kali ia memikirkan tentang hobi barunya itu, saraf otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan semestinya. Bahkan ia harus berulang kali menanyakan dimana letak isi kepalanya saat ini.

Ayahnya bukanlah sosok yang dapat dibanggakan seperti kakeknya Spiderman -Chanyeol menyukai film tersebut, atau seperti ayah tetangganya yang menjual roti panggang dipasar pekan setiap malam, akibat ulah ayahnya Chanyeol dipertaruhkan dimeja judi untuk dijadikan umpan permainan. Ayahnya terlalu haus atas kekuasaan, sampai mengesampingkan kebahagiaan Chanyeol yang jelas adalah anaknya sendiri.

Ayahnya melakukan taruhan konyol saat pertandingan kriket berlangsung musim panas yang lalu, tepatnya delapan bulan yang silam. Tuan Byun bukan lawan yang seimbang, Chanyeol tahu itu. Sepak terjangnya terlalu sulit dipercaya dan tak cukup buruk mengetahui bahwa Pria bergelar itu pemilik saham terbesar ditempat ayah Chanyeol bekerja, ringkasnya tuan Byun memiliki koneksi yang luas. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang hanya pegawai Bank dengan penghasilan nyaris dari kata menggiurkan setiap bulannya.

Tuan Byun bertaruh seperlima dari saham perusahaannya yang berada di Hongkong. Chanyeol kenal baik siapa ayahnya, seperti dugaan sebelumnya, ayahnya menerima taruhan tersebut tanpa rasa keberatan sedikitpun -bahkan ketika Chanyeol dan ayahnya bertemu pandang, pria itu tidak meminta maaf padanya.

Chanyeol harus menikah dengan anak tuan Byun karena ayahnya kalah taruhan, ia juga sudah menduganya sejak awal, taruhan konyol maka akan berakhir dengan tak kalah konyol. Ayah Chanyeol menangisi saham di Hongkong yang gagal didapatkannya, mungkin masih dimimpikan oleh pria malang itu sampai sekarang.

Menyedihkan sekali. Chanyeol mabuk-mabukan dirumah Jongin sampai pagi saat merayakan hal tersebut.

Tidak dengan malam ini, ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan duduk didepan pantry ditemani seorang bartender dan menenggak sedikitnya dua botol brendy. Ada banyak hal berguna yang dapat dilakukannya seperti pulang kerumah lalu tidur.

Chanyeol tertawa keras didalam mobilnya, membayangkan hidupnya yang tidak lucu, tapi terlihat seperti lelucon.

.

.

.

Lady Danbury adalah tetangga yang letak apartementnya bertepatan disebelah kanan apartemen Chanyeol. Ia adalah seorang wanita tua yang tuli berasal dari Melbourne -akan bernyanyi setiap malam, berhenti bernyanyi jika jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua belas. Chanyeol melihatnya keluar dari apartement saat dirinya bergumam tak jelas didepan pintu apartement miliknya. Pasalnya, sudah berulang kali ia masukkan password, tapi pintu bodoh ini tidak juga terbuka.

"Kau pulang tidak larut malam anak muda." Ucapnya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol hanya bergidik meresponnya, dijawabpun percuma saja, wanita itu tidak dapat mendengar.

"Itu bagus." Sambung wanita tua tadi, lalu kembali mengetukkan tongkatnya dilantai marmer, berniat pergi kesuatu tempat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin bertanya, kenapa ia tidak bernyanyi malam ini. Tapi Chanyeol urungkan hal itu, karena sekali lagi, Lady Danbury tidak dapat mendengar.

Setelah sosok wanita tua itu hilang dibalik lorong koridor, dan pintu yang belum juga ingin terbuka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memencet bel dan menggedor pintu.

"Baekhyun!" Panggilnya karena sejak tadi manusia pendek itu belum juga terlihat akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Kali ini Chanyeol berteriak. Demi tuhan, Chanyeol berpikir jika anak itu lupa dengan namanya sendiri, Atau ia kehilangan telinga.

Beberapa penghuni apartement yang lain keluar untuk memeriksa keributan yang baru saja ia hasilkan. Lalu mereka memilih untuk masuk kembali saat Chanyeol melempar senyum yang menandakan tidak terjadi masalah yang berarti diantaranya dan Baekhyun.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat , berpikir bahwa yang barusan adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Chanyeol meraih benda persegi dibalik saku celananya kemudian mencari nama Baekhyun dikontak panggilan.

"Hallo?"

Bahkan baru lima detik ia menelpon, tapi sudah tersambung, jadi kemana saja lelaki itu daritadi? Keterlaluan.

"Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan untuk tidak kembali menghasilkan keributan.

"Aku sedang sakit jika kau tidak lupa."

"Bergerak untuk membukakan pintu saja kau tidak mampu? Akhiri saja hidupmu kalau begitu."

"Lalu sejak kapan kau membutuhkanku?"

Tiga detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukan Baekhyun yang biasa ia kenal.

"Buka pintunya sekarang atau kau menyesal."

"Aku pikir kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, baiklah sepertinya kau lupa jika apartement ini memiliki password. Kau tinggal masukkan saja angka-angkanya dan pintu akan terbuka."

Chanyeol mengutuk dan menendang-nendang pintu apartement, memberitahu lelaki dibalik sambungan teleponnya bahwa pintu tidak ingin terbuka. "Aku sudah memasukkan passwordnya, sialan."

"Tunggu disitu." Lalu memutus sambungan sepihak.

Chanyeol menyamankan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Bertolak pinggang didepan pintu hingga ia terbuka.

"Aku baru saja mengganti passwordnya." Suara itu terdengar tepat ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun mempersilahkan suaminya masuk. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu jengah, selalu saja bertindak sendiri pikirnya.

Lelaki jangkung dengan stelan jas mahal segera melangkah besar-besar saat pintu ditutupnya, lalu melepas sepatu. Didepannya Baekhyun sudah melangkah menuju kamar mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Sebelum membereskan berkas-berkas dokumennya dikantor tadi, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah buku referensi yang ditulis langsung oleh Francis Bacon. Disana tertera beberapa defenisi musik yang menurutnya konyol.

_'Musik adalah seperti kita memelihara seekor anjing'_

Dan anjing bahkan tidak mengerti musik, batinnya. Dilembar selanjutnya ia menemukan semacam note patah hati dari sipengarang.

_Ini menyedihkan, disaat anniversary kedua tahun, bertepatan gadis itu memutus hubungan kami. Jika aku tahu hal ini lebih dulu, maka tidak akan sulit untuk berucap sepatah katapun, mungkin seperti "Aku tidak setampan Leonardo Dicaprio, tidak setenar Michael Jackson, juga tidak sekaya pangeran Inggris. Jikapun aku seperti mereka, tidak mungkin aku memilihmu."_

Chanyeol seperti disugesti kembali terpingkal, tadi dikantor ia sampai terjatuh dari kursi kerjanya karena tidak dapat berhenti tertawa. Francis Bacon seorang pengarang atau pelawak sebenarnya? Setiap kalimat yang ditulisnya, berakhir dengan kata-kata konyol.

"Jika bertemu dengannya, aku harus menyarankannya untuk mengganti sampul bukunya dengan foto anjing, atau aww-" ia melolong ketika tangan kanannya membentur lampu kuningan diatas meja ruang tamu. Sambil masih memegang sepatu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya berusaha mengusir rasa sakit yang menyengat. "Ouh shit!" Gerutunya. Ini lebih parah daripada jempol kaki yang terantuk, dan Tuhan tahu ia sudah mengalami banyak sekali peristiwa semacam itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan mendesah, "Aku lelaki terkikuk diseluruh Seoul, dan teridiot diseluruh Korea."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang telah memasuki kamar, ia memilih untuk menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menarik selimut lebih dalam. Tubuhnya hampir beku tertimpa hawa pendingin ruangan sejak tadi sore, tapi ia butuh dingin untuk mengusir panas dikepalanya, ia meriang setelah insiden hujan-hujanan berlari menuju halte sepulang dari kampus.

"Mulai sekarang urus dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan ikut campur tentang kehidupanmu. Jika kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini lagi, segera berikan surat cerai padaku." Baekhyun menjemput mimpinya setelah kalimat itu berakhir.

Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan rasa sakit dijemari kanannya meringis ketika lelaki kecil itu berucap barusan. Ia ingin menyela dan bertanya, namun jemarinya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat disofa, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk untuk bertengkar. Ia juga masih menimang setiap kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh lelaki kelahiran enam Mei itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Surat cerai?

.

.

.

"Empat tambah enam tambah delapan tambah tujuh tambah satu tambah satu tambah satu, diturunkan jadi delapan, titip yang dua ..." Baekhyun menjumlahkan baris-baris angka untuk keempat kalinya, mendapat hasil yang sama dengan tiga kali sebelumnya, dan hasilnya tak pernah berubah. Ia memutuskan mengerang frustasi.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun nyaris tak pernah memekik selama hidupnya, tetapi ia melakukannya sekarang, ia terlalu antusias melihat lelaki bermata sipit tersebut.

Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah memberikan pipinya untuk dicium saat Sehun mendekati bangkunya.

"Betapa senang melihatmu sepagi ini."

"Betapa senang melihatku?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang sama. Tersenyum jahil dengan alis yang diangkatnya sebelah kanan.

"Hei ayolah, apa kau tidak senang melihatku?" Sehun memposisikan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Ini masih ditempat umum." Baekhyun memberitahu, kemudian berubah tak bernafsu saat Sehun ingin menyentuh bibirnya mengajak untuk saling melumat.

"Yang tadi malam itu terlalu cepat, kau tahu?" Sehun tak peduli, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu keatas pangkuannya.

"Dan masih terlalu pagi untuk membahas hal itu."

Lelaki berkulit albino dibawahnya memutuskan untuk mengalah, memposisikan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dipunggung sempit lelaki yang dipangkunya, Baekhyun harus menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar akan hal itu.

Perpustakaan terlalu membosankan dipagi hari.

"Sweety, tidakkah perutmu ini lapar?" Tangannya beralih mengelus perut Baekhyun. Menggerak-gerakkannya membentuk lingkaran.

"Sebelum aku dapat menaklukan angka-angka ini, jadi bersabarlah." Katanya masih setia menatap isi buku dengan tebal sekitar dua inchi itu.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian mencari topik menarik untuk mengalihkan perhatian si Byun.

"Boleh kutahu kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Kalkulus dan beberapa bilangan biner."

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?" Tanya Sehun ikut menilik isi buku. Ia condongkan wajahnya sedikit kedepan, tapi mendapat kesulitan karena huruf juga angka-angka dibuku tertutupi oleh jari-jari lentik sipemuda kecil.

"Aku rasa Kalkulus."

"Serahkan padaku." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Sehun mengangkatnya untuk direbahkan disebelahnya, kemudian mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Jari panjang lelaki itu berkait dengan pena hitam milik Baekhyun menggores kertas pada halaman kosong berikutnya.

"Ini sangat mudah." Sehun selesai dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya, Baekhyun ingin berucap kagum namun dibatalkannya. Memuji Sehun adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh lelaki kecil itu.

"Senyummu terlihat bodoh." Balas Baekhyun dengan sadis.

"Begitukah caramu mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak meminta bantuan padamu. Kau dengan percaya diri yang tinggi merampas bukuku dan mengerjakan semuanya. Ya, jika kau tidak lupa." Baekhyun tersenyum menang mendapati Sehun memutar matanya bosan, reaksi yang disukainya dari lelaki albino itu, bagaimanapun caranya memutar mata tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu apa kita sudah bisa kekantin sekarang?"

"Kau yang traktir?"

Menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga rambut selama lima detik kemudian bergumam ...

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan sepanjang sore memarahi dirinya sendiri karena diam-diam bertemu kembali dengan Sehun. Bahkan ia telah menangis sampai tertidur diatas sofa karena mengira dirinya masih mencintai lelaki itu -yang takkan bisa dinikahinya? Dan sekarang ia justru seperti sengaja mendekati lelaki albino itu, membiarkan Sehun menciumnya, dan...

Ia telah berselingkuh dengan adik iparnya sendiri.

Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan angka tujuh, itu artinya Chanyeol akan pulang sebentar lagi. Baekhyun berjalan gelisah didepan tv menggenggam ponselnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi paling tidak ia perlu khawatir tentang pendapat lelaki jangkung itu. Ketika kalimat 'surat cerai' terlontar, Chanyeol bahkan tidak menanyakan atau berkata apapun.

Baekhyun resah.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan jarum panjang tepat diangka dua belas dan jarum pendek diangka tujuh. Perasaannya semakin berkecamuk memikirkan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja kini sedang diperjalanan pulang dari kantor.

Acara di tv menemaninya yang masih setia pada kegelisahaannya. Suara-suara dari dalam benda kotak elektronik itu didengarnya tanpa minat untuk menyimak.

Ding!

Saat yang mendebarkan untuknya, pintu apartement terbuka menampilkan sosok tinggi dibalik pintu. Ketika Chanyeol melepas sepatu, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada detak jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggu suamiku pulang."

Chanyeol berdecih keras mendengar jawaban itu dari Baekhyun. Ia tak merespon dan memilih menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh malam ini. Pandangannya turun kebawah melihat paha Baekhyun yang terekspos saat kakinya diletakkan diatas meja dengan seenaknya. Tunggu ...

"Dimana celanamu?" Kalimat tanya itu disertai mimik tak suka terpancar dari wajah lelahnya; Chanyeol menghabiskan lima jam untuk rapat diperusahaan.

"Bahkan biasanya aku bertelanjangpun tidak kau hiraukan. Kenapa sekarang aku tidak pakai celana justru kau permasalahkan? Kau mulai tertarik denganku? Kalau begitu ayo kita bercinta sampai pagi." Baekhyun masih berpura-pura fokus pada acara tv. Sebenarnya, ia ingin membahas soal perceraian mereka, tapi ia juga masih memiliki mata yang bisa melihat wajah lelah suaminya. Chanyeol menggeram dengan gigi yang menggertak kuat. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tidak berniat beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun. Dengar, ia akan terlihat idiot jika tetap berada disana.

Baekhyun membanting remote dan tertawa bodoh sembari menitikkan airmatanya. Chanyeol didalam kamar mendengar hal itu mengira mental istrinya sedang terganggu.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga seharian dikantor membuat jam makannya tidak teratur, bahkan sejak pagi hanya dua potong sandwich dari pegawainya yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Tak heran jika jam segini perutnya sudah mengajukan orasi untuk segera diganjal sesuatu.

Mengumpat keras hampir saja dilakukannya saat kakinya pertama kali menginjak lantai dapur, justru ia disuguhkan oleh pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang menungging mencari sesuatu didalam rak piring.

Dibalik kemeja berwarna cream kebesaran itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat bahwa lelaki kecil yang tidak memakai celana itu mengenakan underware berwarna hitam.

Chanyeol menendang kaki kursi bentuk rasa frustasinya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun berhasil membuat birahinya meningkat, dan ia tidak suka situasi ini. Yang lebih kecil berjingkat mengetahui suara berisik yang mendadak membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau ingin makan?" Baekhyun merasa saat ini situasi sangat awkward.

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin tidur jika berkunjung kedapur."

Baekhyun meniup poninya kesal.

"Aku tidak memasak." Beritahunya.

"Dan kau akan menyuruhku makan angin?"

"Aku sedang sakit dan akan muntah jika mencium bau bawang." Baekhyun mengeluarkan gelas, namun menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang luar biasa. Dentingin gelas satu dengan gelas lainnya membuat gendang telinga Chanyeol hampir tuli, ia mengira Baekhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu.

Cukup sudah, kesabarannya sudah habis. Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kuat, Baekhyun terkejut. Ia bawa tungkai panjangnya berjalan mendekati lelaki kecil didepannya. Yang kecil berinisiatif mundur.

"Seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk kuceraikan hah?"

"Setiap hari aku selalu membuang makanan ketempat sampah atau kesaluran pembuangan karena kau tidak memakannya. Dan sekarang ketika aku tidak masak, kenapa kau semarah ini?" Baekhyun setengah membentak bertahan diposisinya saat suaminya kembali melempar tatapan membunuh.

Mereka kembali bertengkar didapur. Dua lelaki itu saling menyentak dan menghujat. Baekhyun melempar gelas yang dipegangnya kearah Chanyeol, Yang lebih tinggi berhasil mengelak.

Chanyaeol tidak merasa matanya akan lebam sehitam yang Baekhyun harapkan, tetapi bagaimanapun ia sedikit jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena telah meremehkan kemampuan hapkido lelaki brunette tersebut. Baekhyun begitu mungil; Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak menyangka lelaki kecil itu menguasai gerakan pada pukulan pertama.

Dipukulan kedua Chanyeol memilih melarikan diri, ia bukan takut, hanya saja ia merasa bukan lelaki jika bertengkar dengan fisik dengan lelaki yang lebih mungil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat banyak untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan hal paling gila sudah pernah dilakukannya, melucuti seluruh pakaian dihadapan Chanyeol namun mendapat penolakan dan pandangan tak berhasrat untuk melakukan seks. Baekhyun juga pernah diam-diam naik keatas ranjang yang sama dengan Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu telah terlelap dengan damai, dan Baekhyun mendapat bentakan dipagi hari atas kelakuannya tersebut.

Selama lima bulan itu pula mereka tidak pernah tidur seranjang bagai kata pernikahan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya diantara mereka. Membantah setiap janji yang mereka ucapkan dulu diatas altar. Setiap malam mereka akan berganti posisi memilih tidur diranjang atau disofa.

Bahkan setiap pagi ketika ia ingin pergi kekampus dan Chanyeol akan berangkat kerja, mereka akan saling memaki satu sama lain, menghujani lawan hidupnya masing-masing dengan kalimat pembuat luka. Kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan jauh lebih kejam dari kontak fisik sekalipun.

Insiden kecil dapat menjadi besar untuk mereka. Ketika Baekhyun salah mengolesi roti dengan selai kacang, Chanyeol memarahinya atas alergi yang didapatkannya disekitar kulit. Baekhyun balik marah, mengatakan ia tak sengaja mengoles selai cokelat dengan selai kacang. Pagi itu mereka tidak kekantor juga tidak kekampus. Chanyeol yang memperoleh gatal-gatal ditubuhnya, dan Baekhyun yang menangis seharian.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar setelah sebelumnya mematikan tv. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya; dengan mata lebam hasil karyanya. Baekhyun mencoba menghiraukan seperti biasa dan menutup pintu kamar dengan gerakan yang terlalu lamban.

"Aku yang tidur diranjang malam ini."

Chanyeol tak merespon, ia masih setia menatap lawan bicaranya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengacuhkannya dan bergulir keatas ranjang lalu menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Kau masih bisa tidur dalam kenyataan kita akan bercerai?" Entah itu bentakan atau kalimat penegas, Chanyeol dengan langkah yang diambilnya besar-besar berjalan mendekati ranjang. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu dan melemparnya kelantai.

"Kupikir kau akan senang jika kita bercerai, lalu apa yang perlu kita bicarakan disini?" Baekhyun bangkit dan berdiri diatas ranjang membuat posisi dirinya lebih tinggi sekarang.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Sehun?"

"Jika iya? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu menghabiskan berbotol-botol brendy tolol atau vodka murahan setiap malam, juga lembaran kertas yang kau hambur-hamburkan begitu saja untuk membayar pelacurmu itu. Bisakah kau sebutkan berapa nominal yang telah kau keluarkan? Bahkan ayahku harus mati-matian mengumpulkan semuanya, dan kau tidak menghargainya sedikitpun."

Chanyeol terdiam menemukan kalimatnya terbang dibawa angin. Kosakatanya pincang dan ia kaku ditempat. Ia berpikir keras tentang semua nominal yang dikatakan Baekhyun, bahkan ayah Baekhyun masih menjadi donatur terbesar dalam rumah tangganya, juga posisinya dikantor saat ini adalah atas pertimbangan tuan Byun. Ia hanyalah anak dari seorang pegawai bank yang memimpikan seperlima saham di Hongkong.

"Katakan dimana letak kesalahanku! Apa aku pernah menyakitimu? Apa aku pernah memotong jarimu menggunakan pisau dapur? Apa aku pernah membuatmu terpleset dikamar mandi? Lalu untuk apa kau sejahat ini padaku? Aku hanya menawarkan cinta tapi kau menganggapku gila." Bentak Baekhyun.

Bahkan Chanyeol juga tahu, Baekhyun pernah mempermalukan dirinya suatu malam. Merenget-rengek minta disetubuhi, tapi berakhir beronani sendiri dikamar mandi karena Chanyeol menolak melakukan seks dengannya.

"Apa sekarang kau cemburu?"

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil tersebut keranjang, lalu dirinya merangkak naik keatas sofa setelah menarik satu selimut dari dalam lemari.

"Sudah kuduga." Baekhyun berdecih kesal. "Jangan harap aku akan menjauhi Sehun sedangkan kau tak dapat diandalkan menjadi seorang suami. Kau dengar Park Chanyeol? Aku bisa menjadi orang yang paling jahat jika aku mau." Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Dan nyatanya Chanyeol mendengar semua itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terisak ditengah malam yang seharusnya digunakan orang-orang untuk jam tidur. Seseorang mendengarnya dibalik sofa, ia juga belum tertidur hingga malam menjelang pagi. Keduanya menangis memikirkan nasib pernikahannya, walau tak melakukan hal baik seperti saling meminta maaf.

Dihati masing-masing keduanya ingin melontarkan kata maaf lalu berpelukan, berjanji untuk tidak lagi bertengkar dipagi dan malam hari.

Namun keduanya juga tetap egois, sekalipun kata maaf itu tidak pernah terlayang walau mereka ingin.

"Sehun jemput aku, dia menyakitiku lagi."

Seseorang dibalik sofa menitikkan airmatanya. Memikirkan kemungkinan Baekhyun hidup tersiksa bersamanya.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya Sehun. Mengapa bisa sesakit ini?"

Terlalu jahat, ketika Chanyeol sadar ia telah membiarkan orang lain memendam perasaannya sendiri, mungkin Chanyeol sedang sibuk waktu itu atau berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika Baekhyun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku mencintaimu.

"Kenapa aku tidak mencintaimu saja seperti dulu Sehun?"

Dan ketika hari thanks giving, Baekhyun memasakan banyak makanan untuknya sebagai permohonan maaf secara tidak langsung, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Makanan itu dibiarkan membusuk diatas meja selama lima hari, sebab selama itu Chanyeol juga tidak pulang kerumah. Membuat Baekhyun murka luar biasa, ia menghabiskan lima botol wine setiap harinya jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera pulang dan membuang semua wine itu melalui jendela apartement mereka.

"Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan membuatnya tahu aku disini tengah mencintainya hingga sekarat." Baekhyun tidak sadar kalimatnya itu dikeluarkan dengan keras.

Chanyeol meremas kemejanya, dadanya terasa sakit. Harusnya dulu ia punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan semua itu, harusnya ia berbalik saat Baekhyun melambai padanya ketika ingin berangkat kekantor.

"Aku ingin dia memelukku sekali saja."

.

.

.

Sehun tidak ingin menampakkan diri dihadapan Baekhyun untuk dua minggu kedepan, atau kalau bisa disaat tak sengaja bertemu, bumi mau menelannya untuk waktu yang singkat. Ia tahu, hanya dengan bertukar kabarpun sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang berarti, Sehun hanya sedikit membantu Baekhyun untuk melupakannya.

Siapa yang tahu? Siapa yang peduli? Ia hanya jatuh cinta. Tapi kakaknya juga berhak bahagia, merebut Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kebahagian apapun pada Chanyeol.

Sehun menyesali perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, tapi tidak yakin ada pihak yang tidak tersakiti. Ia merelakan? jelas dirinya yang akan menderita. Sehun telah menunggu sampai hampir dua bulan, tapi tidak menemukan kemungkinan untuk tetap bersama Baekhyun.

Ini cinta untuknya, dimana permulaannya sampai akhir, dan akhir yang tidak memiliki permulaan. Defenisinya kacau, dan ia seorang pecinta yang gagal.

"Hidupmu sangat rumit."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu sensi begitu. Kau hebat karena masih hidup sampai detik ini." Jongin berteori didepannya. Lelaki tan bergelar composer tersebut mengajaknya menghabiskan siang dengan segelas mocha latte dicaffe langganannya.

"Lalu, jika kau yang berada diposisiku, kau akan bunuh diri?"

"Kau menyinggungku?" Jongin menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Dan lihat, sekarang siapa yang sensi?" Sehun memutar ponselnya diatas meja, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"Baekhyun cantik."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah tertarik dengannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang sudah menikah. Aku mengatakan apa yang mataku nilai." Jongin lagi-lagi menemukan Sehun yang berdengus didepannya, anak itu terlihat sensi sekali belakangan. Benarkan? Hanya saja Sehun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Tidak, dihadapan orang-orang, juga dihadapan Jongin.

"Bisakah kau membantuku mencarikan penggantinya?" Sehun berubah serius, walau ekspresinya masih datar, itu ekspresi langganannya menurut Jongin.

Tuhan, Sehun benci ini. Ia merasa begitu putus asa, begitu malang. Setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas, ia yakin orangtuanya muak melihatnya yang tidak bisa melupakan sosok istri kakaknya. Dan sekarang, ia jauh lebih rendah, mengarang-ngarang alasan payah hanya untuk berlari dari apa yang hatinya inginkan.

"Sekarang apa? Kau mengaku kalah?"

"Aku hanya akan terlihat menyedihkan jika terus berharap padanya."

"Kau benar." Jongin merubah duduknya, bersandar dibadan kursi lalu menggerak-gerakkannya menimbulkan bunyi berderit. Ia membutuhkan sedikitnya dua batang rokok jika sudah berbicara sejauh ini dengan Sehun. "Aku tidak yakin dia tipemu, tapi wajahnya tidak kalah cantik dari Baekhyun. Hobinya juga sedikit aneh, suka menendang bokongku jika aku mengatainya cantik."

"Sepupumu itu?" Sehun menerka.

"Kau pengingat yang baik."

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, tapi bukannya kau bilang dia berada di China?"

"Di Osaka, ya itupun jika kau benar-benar serius dengannya." Jongin menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dibawah meja guna menunggu respon Sehun. Namun yang ditunggu urung memberikan pendapat, Jonginpun melanjutkan. "Lupakan Baekhyun dengan sepenuhnya, melakukan hal sederhana seperti menganggap masa lalumu menjadi masa bodoh. Kau akan sulit meninggalkannya jika kalian bertemu setiap hari, setidaknya kau juga harus meninggalkan negara ini. Sepupuku sangat cantik, aku bertaruh denganmu. Kulitnya putih, tidak sama denganku. Pribadinya periang walau juga menyebalkan, tapi aku selalu menyukai bagaimanapun caranya berbicara."

Sehun sedikit banyak mulai tertarik dengan seseorang yang sedang digambarkan oleh Jongin melalui ingatan jangka panjangnya. "Sepertinya aku tertarik."

"Secepat itu?" Jongin tertawa tidak percaya.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Hei, kuperingatkan kau! Jangan memanfaatkan sepupuku, bisa saja dia itu orang bodoh yang mau saja dilecehkan olehmu, dan..."

"Maaf tuan, dua cangkir mocha latte seperti pesanan?" Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk membiarkan pelayan caffee itu menjeda percakapan mereka. Meletakkan gelas pesanan dan berlalu setelah tugasnya selesai.

"Aku tidak serendah itu walaupun sepupumu murahan."

Jongin tidak peduli, ia menyeduh mocha lattenya dengan tenang. Hangat menyapa kerongkongan dan lambungnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar serius, kau bisa tinggal diapartementku disana. Pastikan kartu kreditmu sedang tebal, mencari pekerjaan disana tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Setidaknya sebulan jangka waktu yang kujanjikan, setelah itu aku tidak mau tahu dengan nasibmu. Kalau kau memang hebat, sebulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan sepupuku itu, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas soal kartu kreditmu yang sekarat."

Sehun didepannya berfikir dengan keras, Jongin menebak lelaki albino itu sedang menghitung angka-angka yang perlu dikeluarkannya selama berada di Osaka. Terlebih beradaptasi dengan warga negara disana belum tentu semudah yang diharapkannya, perbedaan bahasa contohnya.

"Sepupumu bisa bahasa korea?" Satu pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba terlintas dibenak Sehun.

"Tentu, dia belajar bahasa korea sejak sekolah menengah." Sehun didepannya mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku setuju dengan tawaranmu. Aku hanya perlu tinggal beberapa hari lagi disini, memastikan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung tidak akan bercerai. Sepertinya aku berhutang untuk membantu masalah mereka." Ganti Sehun yang menyeduh mocha latte miliknya.

"Sepupuku menemukan orang yang tepat." Jongin berseru senang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi pukul sepuluh pagi, ia harus -mendadak- mengambil cuti hari ini atas keterlambatannya bangun pagi. Ia tidak ingin menjadi contoh atasan yang buruk dengan memainkan jam kerja, jadi lebih baik tidak masuk kerja sekalian pikirnya. Chanyeol hanya perlu memberitahu sekretarisnya jika ia sedang sakit; juga soal client minggu lalu yang mengadakan janji meeting dengannya, harus mengatur schedule ulang.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sudah duduk ditepi ranjang dengan rambut yang berantakan dan mata yang membengkak; anak itu tidur setelah pukul lima pagi selesai menangis.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Baekhyun mengusahakan matanya terbuka sempurna guna memastikan bahwa sosok tinggi didepannya berwujud nyata, bukan semu seperti yang dibayangkannya.

"Kau sendiri tidak kekampus." Sindir yang lebih tinggi. Ia usap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, sedang ditubuhnya hanya bergantung handuk melilit dipinggang kekarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ada kuliah."

"Aku tidak ada client penting." Bohong Chanyeol, lebih baik kemampuan berdustanya diperdalam daripada harus jujur tentang dirinya yang juga tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan suaminya. Seperti mengusap rambut, memeriksa ponsel, juga berjalan kesana kemari didalam kamar mereka. Lelaki tinggi itu mencuri perhatiannya hanya dengan bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun bahkan membayangkan betapa nyamannya dipeluk oleh dua lengan kekar tersebut, merebah didada bidang itu dan kulit mereka bersentuhan lebih dalam lagi.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya -walau tetap dalam keadaan canggung satu sama lain- paling tidak Chanyeol tidak didapatinya tengah berdengus atau apapun yang menandakan pembicaraan mereka membosankan.

"Aku ingin ..." Baekhyun berdiri mendekat kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, Chanyeol menahan daun pintu lemari yang ingin dibukanya.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan! Hari ini aku ingin kerumah bibi Jung, mungkin pulang agak larut. Kau... buatlah sarapanmu sendiri." Setelahnya Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi dan menghempaskan pintu dengan keras, Chanyeol terperanjat ditempat.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya didepan pintu kamar mandi -ia juga sedikit ragu melakukan ini, ia sempat melihat Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya sebelum masuk kedalam bilik itu.

"Cepat urus surat perceraian kita! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Ia berteriak parau, Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada frustasi dari kalimat terakhirnya.

Dengan itu, ia bawa langkahnya menuju lemari. Mengambil kemeja sembarangan dan jeans santai, memakainya dengan cepat kemudian mengambil kunci mobil. Tepat ketika ia hampir membuka pintu kamar, ia belum mendapati Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol menghapus airmatanya dengan gusar lalu benar-benar membuka pintu kamar dan keluar.

Baekhyun mengguyur dirinya dibawah shower, belum menanggalkan satupun pakaian ditubuhnya. Ia menangis tersedu bertumpu didinding kamar mandi, meraung-raung diantara pancuran yang semakin lebat membasahi tubuhnya yang ringkih. Ia luapkan seluruh emosinya disana.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kuinginkan."

.

.

.

Lelaki mungil penyandang marga Byun tersebut sempat melihat berita ditv tentang cuaca hari ini, butir-butir salju diperkirakan akan turun pukul delapan malam nanti, sipenyiar menyarankan untuk memakai mantel jika ingin berpergian keluar -antisipasi adanya badai cuaca, atau tetap berada dirumah membuat coklat panas untuk menyambut musim dingin yang akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Pemberitaan itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat bertamu kerumah bibi Jung yang berada dipusat gangnam, Baekhyun nyaris frustasi menghabiskan waktu diapartement hingga siang.

"Aku pikir hanya sebentar tidak masalah." Ucapnya mengembangkan payung-walau diluar sedang tidak hujan- setelah berada dipelataran depan apartement. Matahari tertutupi awan, sepertinya ramalan cuaca hari ini benar.

Ia berjalan ditrotoar menuju halte terdekat, siang ini ia berencana ke Vanholland untuk membeli beberapa maccaroni. Cukup untuk menemaninya diapartement guna menunggu detik-detik salju akan jatuh dari langit Seoul.

Dua puluh meter didepan adalah halte yang dimaksud, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap kedalam kedai kopi dipinggir jalan. Kedai itu menggunakan dinding transparan -yang terbuat dari kaca dengan jumlah dolar yang banyak. Baekhyun tidak salah menafsirkan apa yang matanya lihat, disana, didalam sana ia melihat Chanyeol duduk dengan seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan payungnya serampangan, ia menyebrangi jalanan dengan cepat setelah melihat tangan Chanyeol digenggam begitu intim oleh lelaki itu. Pikirannya dibuat kotor tentang hubungan kedua lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun sampai diseberang jalan dengan selamat, banyak mobil yang hampir bertabrakan ketika ia menyebrang dengan seenaknya, juga ia mendapat umpatan dari beberapa pengguna jalan atas aksi nekatnya itu.

Baekhyun dibutakan akan rasa cemburu, ia membuka pintu kedai kopi dengan kasar -sempat ditegur oleh kasir disana. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan meja Chanyeol, lelaki asing yang menamani suaminya itu melihat kedatangannya, walau Chanyeol tidak.

Byur! Kopi panas diatas meja menyiram wajah lelaki asing tersebut, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang menyadari insiden itu terpekik atas tindakan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Lelaki asing itu berdiri menatapnya marah.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Jadi dia? Dia alasan kenapa kau menghambur-hamburkan uang setiap malam? Dia yang membuatmu pulang pagi? DIA PELACURMU HAH?" Baekhyun menghentak meja dengan kuat, kopi dicangkir yang satunya bahkan tumpah keluar.

"Maaf, kau sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku." Lelaki asing itu meraih mantelnya setelah mengusap cairan diwajahnya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan kelakuannya. Dia istriku." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak ketika lelaki asing tadi hendak melangkah meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meraih lengan Baekhyun meninggalkan kedai tersebut dengan wajah menanggung malu. Ia sempat membayar terlebih dahulu, dan mengucapkan maaf kepada semua pengunjung dikedai itu atas pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu." Chanyeol menjeda sebentar. "Benar-benar memalukan."

Mereka tiba diapartement setelah sebelumnya sempat bersitegang ketika didalam mobil. Chanyeol memilih diam saat Baekhyun terus saja memakinya, jika dilawan, mereka tidak akan berhenti bertengkar dan akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol menabrakan mobilnya ketrotoar.

"Sekarang katakan, Apa yang ada pada dirinya yang tidak ada padaku? Apa tubuhnya lebih indah? Apa dia lebih sering bertelanjang didepanmu daripada aku? Berapa ronde dia mampu bertahan? Apa dia sering membuatmu mendesah sampai pagi? Apa dia memuaskanmu? Apa dia ..." Baekhyun terisak parah dibelakang suaminya, ia bahkan tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Seperti kalimat itu membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan, dan berhenti mengatainya serendah itu." Chanyeol berjalan kelemari pakaian mengambil satu kaus santainya, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, Chanyeol berjalan lagi kearah ranjang menghindari lelaki kecil tersebut.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengatainya lebih halus lagi? Seperti simpananmu, begitu?" Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang, berdiri dan bertolak pinggang disana saat Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Apa obat penenangmu habis? Nanti akan kubelikan." Chanyeol melempar kemejanya dikeranjang pakaian kotor, nyaris masuk dan ia tidak peduli. Tepat ketika ia ingin memakai kausnya, Baekhyun menarik benda itu dan membuangnya kelantai.

"JANGAN ALIHKAN PEMBICARAANKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Dan kau berhenti bertindak sesukamu! Kau fikir yang kau lakukan tadi apa? Menyiram seseorang yang tidak kau kenal seenaknya? Bagaimana jika wajahnya cacat setelah itu? Seperti itukah kau diajarkan sejak kecil? Bertingkah bodoh? Kau disegani hanya karena posisi ayahmu! Dan satu lagi, Kejiwaanmu benar-benar sudah terganggu."

"Kau keterlaluan!" Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar, menghempaskan pintu dengan keras. Ia berjanji akan menangis hingga airmatanya habis.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang lebih baik, ia menendang ranjang dengan keras, membuang semua bantal, dan bertingkah brutal. Ia menangis, meraung dan terisak ketika hati tak kuat untuk menahan, sedangkan bibir tak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. Hingga lambungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit, Chanyeol meringis sembari peluh menetes semakin banyak diwajahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ia berucap lirih menahan sakit dilambungnya. Chanyeol berjalan terlunta-lunta kearas nakas meraih ponselnya, dan menelpon seseorang disana.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau datang kemari? Sekarang kumohon, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun berseru kaget. Ia berniat menjauhkan diri beberapa hari ini, namun tepat didepannya, orang yang ingin dihindarinya muncul dengan wajah dipenuhi airmata.

Lelaki kecil dihadapannya berhambur setelah pintu apartementnya terbuka. Sehun mendapati lelaki yang memeluknya sedang terisak parah.

"Ada apa, Baek? Bicaralah." Sehun masih membujuk lelaki kecil itu, namun ia kelihatan tidak dapat berbicara karena sesugukan.

"Ayo masuklah, kita bicarakan didalam."

Mereka duduk disofa ruang tv pukul enam sore. Namun Sehun harus kedatangan seorang tamu -lagi- yang menggedor pintu apartementnya atas tingkah konyol Baekhyun, didepan ada supir taxi yang mengatakan Baekhyun tidak membayar taxi yang dinaikinya dan memilih kabur. Sehun dibuat membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada si supir taxi, karena pria itu kelihatan sangat emosi atas sikap tidak bertanggung jawab penumpangnya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat setelah membayar biayanya dan supir taxi itu pergi. Ia berjalan kembali menemui Baekhyun yang masih tetap menangis, Sehun meniup poninya dan duduk disebelah lelaki kecil tersebut.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu?" Sehun rasa ia perlu bertanya hal ini.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengannya." Baekhyun mengusap matanya. "Aku ingin bercerai."

Baekhyun bercerita semuanya, dan Sehun menjadi pendengar yang baik. Baekhyun sempat menolak ketika Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia juga tidak yakin ingin menginap diapartement Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Jika bukan karena kau yang memintanya, aku tidak akan kesini mengingat perlakuan istrimu yang tadi."

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang selagi seseorang memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah bercerita tentang kepribadiannya padamu." Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutupi ini semua darinya?" Kyungsoo membereskan perkakasnya kedalam tas setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membahas hal ini."

"Tapi dia istrimu, dia berhak tahu tentang kesehatanmu." Lelaki asing itu, Kyungsoo, memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Apa yang diharapkannya dari seorang pengidap Aids sepertiku?" Chanyeol menggeram. Ia tahan sesuatu dipelupuk matanya yang hampir terjun keluar, Chanyeol nyaris membuat bibirnya sendiri berdarah akibat ia menggigitnya terlalu kuat.

Kyungsoo ingin berucap namun pintu apartement terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Istrimu pulang?"

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya, kumohon." Chanyeol menahan Kyungsoo yang ingin beranjak berdiri, dibalas putaran mata jengah oleh lelaki bergelar dokter tersebut.

"Ahk bodoh kau menginjak kakiku!"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menjerit dari luar kamarnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak sendiri. Ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti tengah bertanya, 'apa istrimu bersikap begitu?' Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sembari menatap, 'Itulah dia'

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka. Dugaan Chanyeol benar, disana ada Sehun yang tengah mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Baekhyun. Lelaki yang terbaring diranjang tersenyum miris.

"Kau lagi?"

Dan tidak seperti perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlari dan menyerang Kyungsoo, Sehun tidak melakukan apapun untuk melerai keduanya. Lelaki albino itu menatap tajam kearah kakaknya.

"Dasar jalang!" Baekhyun menyodok lelaki asing itu ditempat lunak antara bahu dan tulang selangkanya.

"Baekhyun hentikan!" Dan Baekhyun menghentikannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat airmata yang menusuk-nusuk mata pendamping hidupnya itu.

"APA?!"

" 'Apa' itu tidak sopan." Ujar Chanyeol otomatis. " 'Maaf' lebih baik."

"Kau membelanya?" Baekhyun ternganga marah.

Kyungsoo membenahi penampilannya, ia sedikitpun tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. "Kau harus ingat usiamu. Jika kau tidak pandai mengontrol emosi, aku akan selalu lebih tua darimu." Ia bergumam lalu mengambil tasnya. "Dan ini sudah kali kedua kau menyakiti fisikku tanpa tahu permasalahannya, bahkan kita belum pernah kenal sekalipun."

Bibir Sehun melengkung membentuk senyum getir sementara ia mengawasi ketiga orang disana. Ia sudah mendengar kalau Baekhyun orang yang suka bertingkah seenaknya jutaan kali sebelumnya, tetapi ia juga pernah mendengar Baekhyun pernah menangis karena telah bertingkah kekanakan.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol memanggilnya sebelum membuka pintu. "Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo melempar senyum hangat. "Jangan biarkan lambungmu kosong, kau sangat merepotkanku." Lalu ia benar-benar keluar.

"Wow." Baekhyun berujar. "Dia memperhatikanmu dengan baik." Mata lelaki berambut brunette ini menyipit berbahaya, dan Sehun merasakan getaran waspada menjalari tulang punggungnya. Lelaki kecil itu bukan lelaki yang boleh dibuat marah; meskipun orang mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa orang paling pemarah sekalipun tidak akan begitu jengkel hanya karena segelas punch.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Sehun pulanglah, kami akan menyelesaikannya." Chanyeol berucap tenang agar tidak menyinggung perasaan adiknya, yang diperintah mengangguk khidmat. Kepalanya yang berambut pirang tertunduk.

"Kuharap kalian benar-benar menyelesaikannya."

.

.

.

.

Malam berlalu seperti biasanya. Dimana terdengar suara Lady Danbury menyanyikan lagu-lagu klasik, atau jika ia sedang dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik, wanita tua itu akan menyanyikan lagu dari musik-musik Country Bung Marley. Yang berbeda hanya langit diluar, dimalam-malam sebelumnya bulan bersinar membentuk lingkaran penuh dengan indah. Tapi malam ini, dari atas langit turun kristal salju yang cukup lebat.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh, sudah tiga jam semenjak Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama itu pula Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun belum melontarkan sepatah katapun, atau kebiasaan mereka, mengumpat. Sungguh malam yang tenang ditemani butiran salju yang turun terlihat dari balik jendela apartement.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tadi pada Kyungsoo, mengingat kita akan bercerai." Setelah berpikir, akhirnya kalimat itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh bibirnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya pedih. "Lalu kau akan menjadikannya penggantiku jika kita bercerai nanti?"

"Bukankah kau juga sudah bersama Sehun? Aku pikir, kalian lebih dekat." Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya.

"Kau sungguh tidak mengerti. Aku dan Sehun berbeda." Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa mendekati ranjang.

"Aku mengerti hubungan kalian."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun mempertegas. Ia menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mengatur wajahnya untuk menampilkan ekspresi datar sekalipun ia kesal.

"Dia pelacurmu, apalagi?" Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dihadapan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu melihatnya, ia tersenyum getir.

"Bahkan kau juga tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mendesah. Ia tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia telah mengalami digunjing dikedai kopi, ditunjuk-tunjuk ketika ingin membantah argumen Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Kyungsoo pada lelaki kecil itu.

Sesuatu berkelip dimata Baekhyun, sesuatu yang tampak seperti kepedihan, atau mungkin rasa malu karena telah menebak hal yang salah. Chanyeol sadar saat itu bahwa ia harus pergi dari sana, karena ia tidak ingin kelepasan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menghiburnya.

Sebelum sempat ia mencapai pintu kamar, Chanyeol berbalik. Disana Baekhyun masih setia pada posisinya; berdiri mematung. "Aku sudah mengurus surat cerainya. Minggu depan pengadilan akan memutuskan."

.

.

.

Mereka bisa saja menghentikannya jika mereka ingin. Tapi mereka, tidak menginginkannya. Mereka sudah tidak menginginkan pernikahan. Dan mereka, benar-benar sudah berakhir.

Gugatan Baekhyun disetujui oleh pihak hakim. Palu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali, dimana tangisan Baekhyun pecah dipelukan Sehun, sementara diujung pintu Chanyeol tersenyum miris meninggalkan pengadilan.

Mereka bertemu lagi diparkiran. Chanyeol menunggunya dikursi panjang yang berada disana. Baekhyun berjalan bersama Sehun, lelaki albino itu memapah tubuhnya yang bisa tumbang kapanpun jika Sehun melepaskannya.

"Boleh aku mengambil barang-barangku yang masih tertinggal diapartement?" Chanyeol mengutarakan maksudnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan didepannya.

"Ambilah, aku tidak akan melarang." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap wajah mantan suaminya. "Pastikan kau mengambil semua barang-barangmu. Jangan tinggalkan sesuatu apapun yang dapat membuatku sulit melupakanmu." Kemudian ia bawa langkahnya bersama Sehun masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir disebelah kanan mobil Chanyeol.

Tetapi dengan menjalankan mobil, Sehun hanya membuka kaca mobilnya sambil tersenyum, yakin dirinya masih dapat melihat wajah kakaknya lagi dihari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Ekspresinya terlalu terlatih, tetapi perasaannya jelas tersayat. Chanyeol tahu ia harus bicara dengan Baekhyun tentang perpisahan mereka, dan ia telah membayangkan percakapan itu dikepalanya sepanjang rute perjalanannya menuju apartement Baekhyun.

Ia melihat Sehun hanya mengantar hingga depan gedung dan tidak berniat untuk bertamu barang sejam saja. Chanyeol senang, karena setidaknya ia akan membicarakan ini hanya dengan Baekhyun secara empat mata. Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh kecil itu memasuki lobi gedung tersebut, dengan itu ia mengarahkan mobilnya ketempat parkir.

Chanyeol harus mempunyai sedikit pengendalian diri saat Baekhyun membuka pintu apartement. Rasanya aneh masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan alasan yang berbeda, pandangannya pun berbeda ketika melihat mata Baekhyun menatapnya. Ia merasakan banyak perbedaan sejak keluar dari pengadilan tadi, Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka lebih memilih diam daripada bertengkar seperti biasa. Lebih banyak tersenyum daripada mendengus. Dan mereka juga mengetahui semua itu terlambat mereka lakukan dengan status yang sudah tidak sama lagi.

Ketika mereka hampir bertabrakan dipintu kamar, kata 'Maaf' terucap untuk pertama kalinya dari mulut keduanya. Baekhyun orang pertama yang menjatuhkan airmatanya dan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi tersebut guna menyeka airmata yang turun.

"Baek," chanyeol merebahkan lengannya diperpotongan bahu Baekhyun. "Boleh aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Baekhyun larut dalam pesonanya siang itu, dan semua keraguan yang dimilikinya, semua pendapat tentang apa arti dari sebuah ciuman dan apa yang menimbulkan keinginan untuk mengatakan ya, Baekhyun luruh.

Jiwanya bersorak senang, hari ini datang juga, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut, seperti dirinya adalah benda yang mudah pecah.

Baekhyun melengkungkan lehernya, menawarkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melumatnya, bibirnya menyambut bibir ranum milik Baekhyun dengan perpaduan kebutuhan termanis.

"Aku takkan meminta lebih." Chanyeol bersumpah pada kulit Baekhyun. "Tetapi biarkan aku menyentuhmu." Chanyeol merasa tidak selesai dengan lumatannya, tubuh mantan istrinya bak rayuan maut yang memanggilnya untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam dan intim.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti perbedaan kedua kalimat itu, bukankah memiliki makna yang hampir sama? Tetapi pemikiran itu lenyap dengan darahnya mengalir panas dan deras dipembuluh nadinya, dan ia tidak bisa menolak memberikan apapun pada Chanyeol.

Ia menengadah, melihat gairah membara dimata kelam lelaki jangkung itu, seperti kalimatnya dikendalikan nafsu, Baekhyun bergumam, "Sentuh aku." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Chanyeol, "Aku percaya padamu."

Jemari Chanyeol bergetar ketika membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk direbahkan diranjang mereka, ia menyelipkan jemarinya dibokong dan punggung Baekhyun. Seprai terasa lembut dan nyaman dibawah mereka, Chanyeol hanya menatap makhluk didepannya sejenak, berterima kasih kepada semua dewa yang telah membawanya kesaat ini. Tepat setelah ia selesai dengan rasa syukurnya, Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir mungil dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun, merasa perlu melihat ekspresi lelaki itu, merasa perlu mengetahui apakah Baekhyun menyukai ciumannya. Sebuah pemandangan indah terpampang, bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan berkilau, seperti ia baru saja membasahinya dengan lidahnya. Matanya terkatup sedikit sayu, diiringi nafasnya yang berhembus pendek-pendek dan memburu.

Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat begitu mungil dan rapuh dibawah tangan-tangannya yang besar. Chanyeol bahkan dapat mematahkan tubuh mungil dan halus tersebut.

"Aku akan berlaku lembut." Ucap Chanyeol, hampir-hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti tubuhmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dibawahnya, ia percayakan dirinya seutuhnya pada mantan suami yang telah diceraikannya hari ini.

Chanyeol memulai kembali, diawali dengan menyusuri pipi halus Baekhyun hingga menjalar kekulit lehernya. Chanyeol berjanji, maka ia tidak akan mengingkarinya. Ia benar-benar menyentuh Baekhyun dengan lembut, menikmati setiap jarinya menyentuh kulit-kulit belia lelaki kecil dibawahnya. Chanyeol mendambakan hal ini sejak dulu, dan baru malam ini diwujudkannya, walau untuk alasan berbeda, dan untuk status yang berbeda mulai hari ini.

Pakaian Baekhyun tidak seperti apapun yang pernah dikenakannya, kaus longgar yang melekat ditubuhnya memiliki jaring-jaring yang renggang. Memperlihatkan skesta tubuh mantan istrinya yang indah, maka Chanyeol meneguk liurnya untuk hal mendebarkan tersebut. Darah berkumpul diselangkangannya, Ya Tuhan! Jika ia menjadi begini bergairah hanya dengan membayangkan melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun, lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Baekhyun berserah diri untuk disetubuhinya dalam artian sesungguhnya? Dan bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar bercinta seperti yang diidamkan mereka selama ini?

"Aku akan menyentuhmu." Sekali lagi Chanyeol meminta izin, mendapati Baekhyun yang mengangguk pasrah dibawahnya. "Aku hanya menyentuhmu, tidak lebih."

"Lakukanlah."

Dengan nafas yang hampir terbakar diparu-parunya, Chanyeol mengaitkan jemarinya pada kaus longgar itu dan menurunkan sebelah bahunya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum benar-benar mengecup bahu mulus tersebut. Tidak, ia juga menjilat dan menghisapnya.

"Aahh~" Baekhyun hampir tercekat mendengar suaranya yang berubah liar, ia bersumpah ia baru saja mendesah.

Chanyeol menurunkan bahu kaus yang sebelahnya, memperlakukannya sama dengan bahu sebelumnya. Sesuatu dicelananya menggembung, Chanyeol dibuat berdesis untuk mengeluarkan benda itu dari sarangnya.

Chanyeol berpindah pada bibir yang mendesah nikmat, ia kulum bibir itu dan menjalinnya pada pertautan lidah yang memabukkan. Chanyeol terlihat lebih rakus, Baekhyun dibawahnya kewalahan mengimbangi setiap irama kecipak yang mereka hasilkan.

Chanyeol kembali melepaskan ciumannya guna melihat reaksi Baekhyun, mantan istrinya terlihat begitu menggairahkan, mengecup bibirnya lagi sekilas, bentuk rasa gemasnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih tengkuk Chanyeol, mereka melempar senyum menawan satu sama lain, Baekhyun berbinar jenaka, melebihi keindahan rembulan dimalam musim semi.

"Kau cantik, Baek." Chanyeol mengecup hidung mungilnya, naik keatas mata, dahi dan berucap lirih. "Sangat cantik."

Tangan Chanyeol melakukan keajaiban lain saat Baekhyun mengajaknya kembali bertarung lidah. Ia menyingkap kaus longgar Baekhyun, jemarinya bergerilya menari-nari diperut ramping mantan istrinya, semakin naik mengelus dada bidang itu, memelintir niplenya dengan semangat.

"Oohh Chanyeolhh." Lelaki kecil itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memilih mendesah, karena ia rasa itu perlu. Ia menegang, tubuhnya hampir hancur atas perlakuan yang barusan. Chanyeol memilih tetap menatap Baekhyun selagi jari-jari panjangnya bermain diniple lelaki itu.

"Hakh-ahh." Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas, pemandangan yang sama seperti tadi. Mata itu mengatup menikmati sensasi dari gerakan jemari Chanyeol, mantan suaminya terus saja menatapnya diatas. Lelaki itu merasa, ia belum sampai pada kepuasaannya.

"Chanhh ahh~" bibir Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulit dadanya, menghirup setiap aroma sabun strawberry dari tubuh itu. Lidahnya semakin naik menyapa niple tersebut, ia menjilat sembari matanya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun diatas. Seperti dugaannya, lelaki kecil itu menikmati, dan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Ia menghisapnya dan menghasilkan desah tak tertahan keluar dari balik bibir mungil kesukaanya.

Kamar apartement mereka dipenuhi desahan dan erangan erotis Baekhyun, jemarinya bahkan tak bertenaga saat meremas rambut Chanyeol. Baekhyun dilanda kebutuhan untuk bergerak, untuk merenggangkan jari-jari kakinya dan menggesekkan tumitnya pada seprai.

Baekhyun melengkungkan punggungnya dibawah tubuh mantan suaminya, dikuasai keinginan membara yang mendorongnya untuk meraih apapun yang ditawarkan lelaki tinggi diatasnya. "Chanyeolhhhh." Bisiknya tertahan, lalu ia membisikkan nama itu lagi. Nama chanyeol satu-satunya yang mencapai bibirnya, terdengar seperti permohonan.

Celana Baekhyun sudah ditarik kebawah sejauh mungkin oleh Chanyeol, sehingga salah satu tangannya bergerak menjelajah didaerah paha dalam milik Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu menegang, merasa tangan Chanyeol hampir sampai pada puncak dari sesuatu, menuju daerah tempat ia tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun balik menatap wajah tercinta mantan suaminya, entah itu seringai atau sekedar senyum sensual milik lelaki diatasnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum menggodanya. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun bahkan masih tersadar ketika Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada permohonan, ia merasa mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun sudah dibuat tidak berdaya dibawahnya dan menginginkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Percaya saja padaku, aku akan membuat ini menyenangkan untukmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun tak berhenti bergetar ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakinya, lalu membukanya sedikit memungkinkan lelaki tinggi itu untuk berada diantara pahanya.

Tangan Chanyeol membentang dikedua paha putihnya, seperti lelaki itu sedang memuja kulit mulus Baekhyun. Mengelusnya sensual membuat empunya menggigit bibirnya sendiri meredam rasa geli.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat turun menangkup kejantanannya, saat itulah Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya telah dibelah menjadi dua. Darahnya mendidih, sarafnya kaku serta nafasnya tercekat. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak dengan perlahan.

"Oohh." Alis Baekhyun bertaut mengetahui ia akan meledak.

"Nice?" Napas hangat Chanyeol membelai kulit wajahnya, Baekhyun membuka matanya melihat senyum menawan itu sekali lagi.

"Kau membawaku kesurga, sungguuhhh." Komentar Baekhyun mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol, jari-jari itu langsung menjambak rambut Chanyeol ketika gerakan tangan mantan suaminya lebih gencar.

"Aahhhh~"

Chanyeol turun kebagian bawah dagunya, menyundulnya keatas sehingga bibir itu bisa menjelajahi seluruh permukaan lehernya.

Baekhyun sama sekali belum siap menerima sengatan listrik yang melesat ketulang punggungnya. Ia tidak tahu ia bisa merasa begitu panas, begitu menggelenyar, begitu menginginkan sentuhan itu lebih liar lagi.

"Moreehh ouhh morehh ah ahh aahh~"

Tegangan listrik yang selama itu terus membesar didalam dirinya tiba-tiba meledak. Tubuhnya menegang, lalu melengkung, lalu berguncang, dan ketika akhirnya ia menemukan puncak rasa nikmatnya ia bergetar hebat.

Chanyeol tidak berkedip menyaksikannya sejak tadi, sungguh ia benar-benar terhibur melihat birahi Baekhyun terpuaskan oleh jari-jari tangannya yang besar. Bahkan ia sempat menyeringai ketika Baekhyun telah benar-benar frustasi untuk mendesah. Suaranya sangat indah, lebih indah dari suara pelacur jalang manapun. Chanyeol akan memimpi-mimpikan desahan ini didalam tidurnya.

Tangannya dipenuhi sperma milik Baekhyun, ia mengolesi cairan berlendir itu disekitar dada lelaki mungil tersebut. Bagaimana dada Baekhyun terlihat lebih menggoda dengan mengkilat dibawah sinar lampu kamar apartement.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka setelah berusaha menenangkan nafasnya pasca orgasme mengagumkannya barusan. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan. Baekhyun menarik lehernya untuk sekedar mengecup bibir sensual mantan suaminya. Chanyeol masih belum selesai dengan gairahnya, ia lumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu, menjilat-jilatnya dengan gencar.

Celananya benar-benar sudah sempit, Chanyeol tersiksa akan hal itu. Bagai ditampar kenyataan, Chanyeol menghentikan semuanya, ia tidak ingin bertindak lebih jauh sebelum ia menyesalinya seumur hidup.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Mengecup kening basah itu kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos yang beberapa saat lalu dijamahnya.

"Kenapa?" Langkahnya terhenti. "Kenapa kau melakukannya sekarang? Kenapa disaat kita tidak bisa bersama lagi?"

Pertanyaan bagus yang tidak memiliki jawaban, jikapun ada Chanyeol tidak akan menjawabnya. Ia meraih kopernya didekat lemari, hendak melangkah keluar sebelum ia mendengar tangis menyedihkan dari arah ranjang.

"Tidurlah, kau terlalu banyak pikiran." Ia berucap namun tak berbalik. Suara gesekan koper menjadi dominan dikamar tersebut. Chanyeol melupakan ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas, hingga ingatannya kembali ia berjalan kembali mendekati ranjang.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Baekhyun berucap menatap keluar jendela, ia saksikan salju turun dengan hati tergores. Ia merasa seperti sepotong macarell kemasan yang berada didalam kaleng menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak memiliki jawabannya." Chanyeol melesakkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Memutar balik arahnya dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang. Tepat ketika pintu kamar akan dibuka, Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Seharusnya, tidak."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bilang wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus, matanya cekung, dan... Ia mengenaskan. Chanyeol tidak ingin dibawa kerumah sakit, juga tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu kabarnya pada Baekhyun. Ia melarang hal itu dengan keras.

"Virusnya sudah menyebar disekujur tubuhmu, luka dilambungmu juga semakin dalam. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus bergantung pada antibody setiap hari. Mengapa kau tidak ingin meminum obat dan menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit?" Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi. Ia merasa dirinya seorang dokter yang tidak menjadi dokter sepenuhnya, namun ia juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan pasiennya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Jika kau sudah lelah denganku pergilah, aku hanya perlu menghitung hari saja 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi dibalik tirai. "Kau tahu? aku seorang dokter tapi dilarang untuk mengobati. Apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku jika tahu hal ini." Ia lebih kearah menekan pernyataan. Ia ingin menyerah, namun naluri kemanusiaannya yang ditanamkan dalam dirinya sejak dulu membuatnya urung melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau hanya seorang dokter yang terlalu peduli pada seorang pasien yang sudah tidak takut lagi pada kematian sepertiku."

"Kau akan sembuh jika kau mau mengikuti pengobatan dirumah sakit."

"Omong kosong." Chanyeol berdecih meremehkan kalimat dari orang didepannya. "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki obatnya."

"Paling tidak untuk luka dilambungmu aku punya."

Pukul empat sore di pemukiman sempit. Mereka hanyut pada pemikirannya sendiri. Detak jarum jam menjadi selingan pemecah sunyi diantara mereka, butiran salju turun dengan sangat lembut.

Orangtua Chanyeol murka saat mengetahui perceraian mereka dilakukan tanpa melibatkan keluarga dari keduanya. Chanyeol yang hilang arah membawa langkahnya jauh meninggalkan Seoul, ia hanya perlu memperoleh ketenangan dari segala aktivitas kota yang tidak ada habisnya. Sesuatu tentang Baekhyun dibawanya hingga ketempat ini, bagaimana persisnya ketika ia meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu dalam keadaan tidak berbusana dan menangis pilu.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mondar-mandir kemudian kembali menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi tadi, lalu berjalan lagi. Otaknya tidak tenang, ia ingin berucap namun tidak yakin akan hal itu. Chanyeol melihatnya larut dalam sebuah pikiran.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak yakin ingin mengatakannya."

"Katakan saja jika itu memang penting, kepalaku sakit melihatmu berputar-putar sejak tadi."

Kyungsoo mendapati bahwa hal ini begitu menyiksanya, ia bawa tungkainya berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring.

"Jongin memberitahuku, minggu depan adalah pernikahan Baekhyun dan Sehun." Ia hampir seperti berbisik, bahkan dikalimat terakhirnya ia begitu memelankan suaranya. Didepannya Chanyeol tidak memberi reaksi apapun, hanya diam dan diam. Kyungsoo merasa ia mulai tidak enak telah mengatakan hal tadi.

"Dia berhak bahagia. Sehun jenius, tidak penyakitan, lebih dewasa, dan tentu saja... Lebih sempurna dariku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak sedang membual."

"Ada hal-hal yang kulakukan tidak demi uang. Dan aku telah melakukannya untuk orang yang salah sepertimu." Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya dan maju selangkah ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka, katakan jika kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak setuju."

"Kau menyedihkan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun pagi berikutnya, tahu hari itu akan menjadi hari yang buruk. Ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak ingin menghadapi Sehun dan wajah kecewanya, ia tidak ingin menemui kampusnya dan bertemu para dosen. Ia menolak mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya; ia tidak bisa mengira dirinya adalah lelaki yang kuat bertahan diapartementnya dengan sejuta kenangan masa lalu disetiap sudut ruangan.

Dan ia jelas ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangun, berpakaian, lalu duduk ditempat tidur, rasa malas yang aneh meliputinya. Menatap lamat-lamat arti dari sebuah tempat tidur ketika masih ada Chanyeol disisinya. Hari sebelumnya begitu menyenangkan dalam segala hal, pertengkaran mereka, wajah mantan suaminya, dan ... Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya.

Kakinya, pikirannya, hatinya, semua menolak bekerja. Ia akan gembira jika bisa duduk saja disisi tempat tidur, hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu.

Baekhyun menengadah, "Sekali saja." Omelnya pada langit-langit kamar. "Sekali saja, tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit berkah? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun hari ini." Ia berdiri, maju selangkah lalu menengadah lagi, wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak puas. "Menurut ukuran berkah, yang ini pasti sangat sedikit."

Baekhyun menarik pintu utama apartement hingga terbuka. Kyungsoo berdiri dikoridor, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk lagi. Baekhyun sempat terkejut akan kedatangannya, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebagian besar karena merasa takkan senang dengan nada bicaranya jika ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam."Sesuatu yang serius."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Byun Baekhyun jarang menerima tamu sepagi ini. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia berpikir Baekhyun mendapat kesulitan menghargai aspek kehidupan yang lebih baik diluar rumah. Juga tentang kedatangannya, ia tidak akan memperpanjang waktu.

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun, semuanya. Kyungsoo punya pendapat tentang apa saja, termasuk tentang airmata Baekhyun yang turun. Ia berpendapat bahwa airmata itu adalah airmata paling berharga yang pernah Baekhyun keluarkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan butirannya tanpa terisak, hanya keluar seperti air yang mengalir selalu ketempat yang lebih rendah. Baekhyun sempat berkata tidak ingin berbicara sedikitpun, tapi tidak berlaku untuk mendengar. Ia mendengar walau tidak berbicara. Kyungsoo hanyut pada suasana, mempermudah kata-katanya dan sentuhan nada bicaranya membelai hati Baekhyun. Ia tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi ia tidak akan melakukan kebodohan untuk menyimpan barang busuk lebih lama lagi.

"Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun bersuara. Ia kesulitan untuk menemukan kalimatnya, melawan nuraninya dan yang penting lagi terkait akan emosinya. "Ini penghinaan." Ia kesulitan merangkai sesuatu untuk diucapkan, ia tahu yang berucap barusan adalah emosinya, bukan lidahnya.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan untukmu."

"Kau tidak tahu." Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

Kyungsoo diam. Lelaki cerdas tahu kapan ia harus tutup mulut.

"Kalian menghina harga diriku, pernikahanku, cintaku, juga statusku." Baekhyun menengadah, menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku sebelumnya memang terlibat untuk kebohongan ini. Tapi aku kesini untuk menghentikannya."

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Dia sedang sekarat."

Baekhyun merosot kesofa berbantalan, memerangi dorongan aneh untuk tertawa bodoh. Seandainya suhu ruangan itu lebih panas beberapa derajat, ia yakin ia sedang berada dineraka.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan airmatanya yang ketujuh ditempat ini. Ucapan itu disusul keheningan total, tetapi tidak ada yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan tepuk tangan pelan dari sisi nakas. Baekhyun berjuang agar tidak meraung seperti orang gila.

"Tidak ada manusia kurang ajar selain kau, Park Chanyeol. Begini sifat aslimu hah? Memilih untuk menjadi mayat hidup ditemani bungkus antibody bodoh yang berserakkan dibawah tempat tidur?" Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. "Aku tidak bisa percaya semua ini."

Kyungsoo, yang menonton drama menyedihkan didepannya melangkah lebih dekat kearah ranjang. "Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya. Bicaralah sesuatu."

Tubuh kurus itu; dengan pipi nyaris masuk kedalam memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau pulanglah, lusa adalah hari pernikahanmu."

"Aku akan menikah jika kau tetap hidup." Baekhyun mengarahkan jemarinya mengelus wajah tirus itu, masih tetap tampan seperti pertama ia melihatnya. Ia sibak poni basah Chanyeol, kemudian ia kecup dengan dalam.

Kyungsoo memilih keluar dari kamar itu sebelum airmatanya jatuh. Ia seolah-olah tengah terperangkap didalam romansa tragis didepannya, dan ia tidak mengerti aturan-aturannya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau mengidap Aids dan lambungmu..."

"Hanya tukak lambung." Chanyeol menyela, menatak manik hazel didepannya dengan mata cekungnya.

"Hanya?" Baekhyun sulit percaya. "Bahkan aku harus bergelung didalam selimut seharian saat terserang demam. Dan kau menderita tukak lambung, hanya menganggapnya masalah yang ringan?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya didepan bibir, merasa sulit untuk membendung antara emosi dan airmata.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"Ini bukan belas kasihan. Kau tidak memerlukan semua antibody itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk mengobatimu." Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan lelah. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu kehilangan semangat yang membuatmu begitu istimewa. Tekad bisu dimatamu atau rahasia saat kau tersenyum menahan kesedihan."

Chanyeol menelan ludah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebaikan kata-kata lelaki bertubuh kecil itu. Hening diikuti suara paling menyedihkan dari arah luar pemukiman. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu dan melihat harga diri yang harus dibayarnya dengan harga dirinya sendiri.

"Yang kulakukan, hanya, membiarkanmu tetap sehat. Tentang mengapa aku menolak bersetubuh denganmu adalah karena hal ini, kau tidak perlu mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi." Chanyeol mengerjap mengusir airmata yang menggenang dimatanya.

Baekhyun membawa kedua tangannya menangkup wajah tirus itu, membuatnya berhadapan satu sama lain. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Selain itu juga, Chanyeol tidak pernah menjawabnya. Maka untuk hari ini ia mengatakannya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak pulang keapartement.

.

.

.

Harusnya kediaman keluarga Byun yang ramai hari ini; dengan pesta pernikahan anak laki-lakinya untuk kali kedua.

Bukan kediaman keluarga Park, bukan.

Hari ini Baekhyun tahu seperti apa neraka itu. Seperti peti mati berisikan jasad mantan suaminya. Seperti tangis keluarga yang pecah menatap photo anak pertama keluarga Park diatas peti itu. Seperti mata bulat menawan yang tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Nyonya Park nyaris gila mengetahui kepergian putra kesayangannya. Tuan Park membentur-benturkan kepalanya ketembok. Sedangkan Sehun menenangkan Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan untuk kelima kalinya; padahal dirinya juga tidak kuat diposisikan dikeadaan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo berdiri bersama Jongin disisi kanan peti Chanyeol, disana Kyungsoo menjatuhkan airmatanya dalam jumlah banyak. "Aku gagal menyembuhkannya."

"Semua orang gagal disini. Orangtua Chanyeol mungkin yang merasa paling gagal." Jongin mengelus lengan atas kekasihnya guna menenangkan lelaki itu. Chanyeol adalah sahabat terbaiknya, mereka sering membagi tawa satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya beratus kali untuk meminum obat, lambungnya benar-benar bermasalah."

"Aku juga sering mengingatkannya untuk berhenti minum-minuman keras. Tapi sepertinya ia sengaja merusak lambungnya." Jongin menambahkan, kepalanya mendadak pening ketika kejadian itu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Inilah realitanya, dimana ada resiko setiap bertindak apapun. Ada banyak aturan dan peraturan yang bisa dilanggar, tapi tidak untuk suatu peruntungan. Logikanya, mukjizat ada tidak untuk seorang pendosa.

Chanyeol bukan pribadi yang menyenangkan, namun semua orang tahu; termasuk rekan kerjanya, bahwa lelaki jangkung itu memiliki sisi istimewa dihati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dibalkon apartementnya setelah sepuluh minggu berikutnya. Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan lelaki itu diatas sana; jaraknya dengan aspal sekitar dua ribu kaki orang dewasa.

Banyak permohonan yang dilakukannya, seperti membawanya kembali kehari dimana dirinya masih menjadi istri sah seorang Park Chanyeol. Ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang mereka lakukan dimasa itu.

CARA MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG PRIA TERHORMAT TANPA GELAR DENGAN PENGHASILAN LUMAYAN DAN SELERA HUMOR YANG BAIK.

Kalimat yang selalu Baekhyun pegang sebagai pedomannya. Tapi kalimat itu tidak benar-benar menjadi pedoman, ia menikah dengan Chanyeol yang jauh dari semua defenisi tersebut.

Seumur hidupnya, ia telah amat disadarkan bahwa yang terpenting adalah kepribadian seseorang, bukan kedudukannya. Ayahnya tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang putra, hanya sebagai ahli warisnya.

Baekhyun tahu, ia tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan Chanyeol...

...Untuk hidup.

"Kau melakukan semuanya untukku, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk semua ini?" Tatapannya kosong diatas balkon apartement lantai 16.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju apartement Baekhyun. Ketiganya memilih diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Dia sedang tertekan, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya pulang keapartement sendirian tadi pagi? Bagaimana jika dia bertabrakan?"

"Jongin hentikan, oke?"

Tahu ia tengah merusak suasana, Jongin terdiam. Seseorang dijok belakang sejak tadi gelisah dengan posisi duduknya. Setidaknya mereka bisa bernafas lega karena sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satupun kecelakaan; seperti yang dikatakan Jongin.

Ketika ingin memasuki gerbang dari gedung apartement Baekhyun, ada dua-tiga mobil polisi berhenti disamping pelataran gedung tersebut. Suasana sangat ramai dan padat, Sehun memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya sembarangan.

Keramaian ternyata lebih ricuh jika disaksikan dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Ketiganya saling lempar pandang seperti diantaranya ada yang tahu situasi macam apa yang tengah terjadi didepan sana.

"Sepertinya ada kasus penting yang lagi ditangani polisi. Mungkin terjadi perampokan atau pembunuhan." Jongin berpendapat.

'Pembunuhan? Demi tuhan! Jangan terjadi sesuatu, jangan terjadi sesuatu.' Sehun membatin.

Seorang petugas keamanan berlari didepan mereka, Sehun menghentikannya untuk bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Seseorang melompat dari lantai 16. Wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali karena bagian depan kepalanya retak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Jasadnya sudah diberi garis polisi." Petugas keamanan itu berujar dengan nafas yang masih memburu, sedikit shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sehun membatu, wajahnya ketakutan dan bibirnya kelu untuk menyebutkan satu nama.

"Baekhyun."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membelalak. Mereka sudah tidak dapat berbicara dengan lelaki albino itu untuk menanyakan apa maksudnya mengatakan hal demikian, seperti arwahnya baru saja ditarik kelangit.

Jongin berusaha menerobos kerumunan, sementara Kyungsoo berlari kelantai 16 memastikan Baekhyun masih ada disana dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Sehun tidak melakukan apapun, ia mematung seperti kakinya dipaku kedalam bumi.

"Permisi Pak, saya keluarga dari orang itu." Jongin tiba didepan garis polisi memandang ngeri seseorang yang berlumuran darah disana.

"Anda yakin? Wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali."

"Boleh saya coba lihat lebih dekat? Saya hanya ingin memastikan."

Sang komandan polisi mempersilahkan Jongin memasuki perbatasan garis polisi. Dari arah belakang Sehun menabraknya karena berlari menembus kerumunan. Ia berjalan takut-takut mendekat, takut bahwa jasad itu benar-benar Baekhyun.

Sehun mengenali baju itu, baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun tadi pagi sebelum ia meninggalkan lelaki kecil itu untuk pergi kekampus.

"SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN!"

Jongin menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama itu. Disana, diperbatasan garis polisi ada Kyungsoo dengan secarik kertas yang diacungkan keudara. Namun polisi menghalanginya masuk. Jongin meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya sekilas, airmatanya jatuh tanpa sempat ia mencegahnya.

Sehun menatap hancur wajah penuh darah didepannya, bagai banyak benda dengan beban berat menghantam telak didadanya. Baekhyun telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

"Dia meninggalkan ini untukmu." Jongin memberikan kertas digenggamannya dengan tangan bergetar.

Sehun mencoba menjernihkan pandangannya dari airmata yang sudah membungkus netranya.

_Hai Jenius, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Apa kau membuat malu dosenmu lagi? Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya, karena hey! Jangan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan dengan berdebat tentang jumlah rasi bintang ditahun ini. Bagaimanapun, otakmu itu tidak sama dengannya, aku heran seharusnya lelaki Jenius sepertimu tidak mencintai lelaki bodoh sepertiku..._

_Aku tidak sengaja menemukan beberapa daging didalam kulkas, mungkin kau yang membelinya kemarin, jadi aku membuatkan bulgogi untukmu sebelum pulang keapartementku, jangan lupa memakannya._

_Ah, aku juga ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal disini. Carilah tempat yang nyaman untuk membacanya, karena ini akan terdengar cukup panjang._

_Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Sungguh itu suatu kebetulan, aku fikir kita sedang memainkan drama waktu itu, bagaimana mungkin aku menabrakmu dengan sepedaku di Sungai Han? Sungguh konyol, bahkan kau mengataiku pengendara sepeda yang buruk. Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyentuh sepeda itu lagi sampai sekarang. Lucu sekali._

_Lalu kebetulan kedua kita bertemu lagi saat malam natal, kau mengenakan mantel bulu yang sangat tebal, membuat tubuhmu menjadi tambun. Sungguh aku melihatnya, saat kau masuk kedalam rumah kurcaci diujung jalan, kepalamu terantuk dipintu, aku tidak dapat menahan tawa, maaf karena telah mengikutimu, mungkin jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu mengumpat. Kau sungguh lucu, wahai pria jangkung._

_Kau menjadi murid baru disekolahku, dan kebetulan yang ketiga kita satu kelas, kau duduk dua bangku dibelakangku. Aku fikir kau anak yang nakal, kau berpenampilan urakan saat itu, tapi aku dan seluruh teman sekelas dibuat tercengang atas isi kepalamu yang briliant, kau mampu menjawab pertanyaan dipapan tulis, bahkan untuk ukuran anak baru sepertimu, tahu apa tentang pelajaran trigonometri yang menyebalkan? Otakmu benar-benar cerdas, aku tidak berbohong akan hal itu._

_Aku mulai tertarik denganmu dan kita langsung dekat, kau yang pendiam dan aku yang tidak bisa diam. Kau harus memecahkan kasus ini! Dua manusia seperti kita bisa bersama? Itu suatu kebetulan yang ke... Ah, terlalu banyak kebetulan diantara kita._

_Dua minggu setelahnya status kita semakin dekat, kau menjadi kekasihku, dan kau membuatku menjadi milikmu satu-satunya._

_Empat tahun bersama dalam hubungan itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya, hingga suatu malapetaka datang dan mengobrak-abrik takdir yang kita rajut bersama. Aku dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol dan kita dipaksa berpisah. Aku jatuh sakit selama seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan berlangsung, kau memberi kekuatan dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Dan sekarang kau lihat hasilnya?! Kita tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Kutukan belum berakhir sebelum aku benar-benar hilang dari kehidupanmu. Kau gagal mendapat beasiswa ke Jerman, dan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol diambang perceraian. Kita tidak baik-baik saja, Sehun. Kita menemukan banyak masalah kedepannya, hari-hari cerah yang kita impikan menjadi badai berkepanjangan._

_Aku ingin mengatakan suatu kenyataan disini, sejak hari itu, hari dimana Chanyeol telah bergabung dengan perusahaan, saat itulah perasaanku berubah padamu. Aku tidak tahu dia memiliki daya tarik seperti apa, karena jujur saja, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti dia sedang berumah tangga. Aku seperti maid diapartementku sendiri, memasakkannya makanan, mencuci bajunya, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, membersihkan ruang kerjanya yang seperti markas mafia, dan semuanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun untukku selain rasa kecewa. Ya, itu yang setahuku._

_Sibodoh itu, sungguh aku mencintainya dengan caranya membuatku jatuh cinta._

_Dia benar-benar suami yang buruk, tidak berani menyetubuhiku dengan alasan paling tolol sedunia. Jika saja dia mengatakannya sejak awal, mungkin aku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan menemaninya diranjang seperti tugasku sebagai istri yang diinginkannya, menanggungnya bersama hingga ajal menjemput. Tapi dia memilih untuk menanggungnya sendiri, dia Park Chanyeol, sibodoh yang malang._

_Aku tidak bisa berbagi moment yang menyenangkan dengannya padamu, karena kami tidak pernah bersenang-senang. Kau tahu perihalnya seperti apa, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang disini. Kau orang yang jenius, pasti dapat membayangkannya._

_Maaf telah mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Karena sejak awal aku tidak pandai memulai hidup dan cukup buruk untuk mengakhirinya._

_Aku sangat mencintainya Sehun, bahkan hingga darahku membeku aku akan tetap mencintainya. Aku tidak merasakan cinta itu lagi ketika kita kembali bersama, cinta saat empat tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol sudah merebutnya, Chanyeol mengambil semuanya darimu._

_Kematiannya membuatku tersiksa, rasa bersalah selalu menghantuiku setiap malam, saat aku memejamkan mata, didalam mimpiku, dan ketika aku membuka mata dipagi hari. Chanyeol memenuhi kepalaku, dia tinggal dihatiku._

_Aku ingin meraihnya, tapi dia fana, jarak yang benar-benar kejam telah memisahkan kami. Bahkan lebih kejam dari orangtua kita berdua, tidak seberapa karena kita masih bisa bertemu bahkan bisa tinggal satu apartement walaupun kita tidak menikah. Tapi aku dan Chanyeol? Untuk melihatnya pun aku tidak bisa. _

_Butuh enam bulan untukku mencari tahu apa maksud dari semua yang kurasakan. Tapi, hanya butuh satu malam untukku benar-benar yakin bahwa dia yang paling benar untukku. Dia takdirku._

_Aku akan menjemput takdirku itu sebentar lagi._

_Dia mengajarkan semuanya, tentang kesederhanaan. Cintanya membuatku tersentuh, hatiku terenyuh hanya dengan merasakannya. _

_Aku terpaksa menghapus jarak dengannya seperti ini, dengan begini kami akan bertemu lagi. Karena orang bodoh hanya akan bersatu dengan orang bodoh..._

_Jangan menangisi sesuatu yang telah kuputuskan, Oh Sehun. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu yang berharga. Bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa bahagia diatas penderitaannya. Dia menderita atas kebodohannya, dan kita bertemu atas kesalahan._

_Dia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya. Dia melakukan semuanya untuk membiarkanku tetap hidup, memastikanku tetap sehat. Tapi aku membunuh diriku sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin berbagi penyakitnya denganku, dia sungguh berjiwa mulia. Monster berhati kapas._

_Chanyeol selalu mengeluhkan atas sikapku yang suka seenaknya dalam bertindak. Dia kesal, tapi dia memahamiku. Hal sederhana itu yang tidak pernah kuketahui, diam-diam dia memperhatikanku dengan baik._

_Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, setelah melompat dari lantai 16 apartement ini, aku tidak akan bersikap seenaknya. Tidak lagi, aku janji._

_Sudah ya, aku harus menjemputnya dan meminta maaf padanya, kami akan memulainya lagi dari awal, benar-benar dari awal._

_Oh Sehun, hiduplah dengan bahagia._

FIN

A/n : Saya rekomen untuk dengarin lagunya Taylor swift - Safe and Sound (ost dari film Hunger games)

Dan lagunya Coldplay - Scientiest.

Saya author baru disini, mohon dukungannya. Dan ini projek angst pertama saya, tidak terlalu bagus memang, tapi semoga berkesan.

Mind to Review? :)


End file.
